


破碎而逝（番外 ） Pinto 河蟹部分

by amanda587898



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda587898/pseuds/amanda587898
Summary: 肉啊肉





	

**Author's Note:**

> 肉啊肉

转过Chris的身子，Zach把对方压在门板上，抽空锁上门。他的双手抵在Chris头侧，倾身吻上Chris的唇。Chris微微倾斜，臀部摩擦着对方的胯部，后者的喘息消失在Chris唇间，闭上双眼，身子前倾，嘴唇蹭过对方颈间、下巴。熟悉的感觉，但绝不舒服，Chris的抱怨压在喉间，手滑到Zach的臀部，不断揉捏。

“这么对我，如何？”他的耳语里好像满是困惑，声音粗野得让人脸红心跳，Chris涨红了耳朵。“怎样？”

 

Chris轻笑，头后仰回门板，“真神奇。”

 

Zach的嘴唇在Chris的颈间跳跃，一个又一个吻落在皮肤上。Chris的手抚回对方的后背，然后是臀，猛地拉近，方便自己磨蹭对方。Zach只能喘气，懒懒地推着Chris，抬高自己的头吻上对方。他俩紧贴着，直到Zach把舌头伸进对方嘴里，呻吟着屈服在甜美的吻中。这张嘴里满是令人高潮不断的原罪，让Zach每次都无法呼吸。

 

Zach的手从门板移到Chris的脸上，更深入地吻着，两人的臀部像钉在一块儿似的，连移动的时候也没分开。几分钟后，Chris完全硬了，呻吟着，身体轻颤，当Zach揉弄他的屁股时，他小小地呜咽着。Zach因这声音微笑，他的手从对方的脸游移到裤腰处，小心地拉开拉链，因为还要顾及一小时后，有人要上台领奖。

 

Zach把Chris的长裤和内裤褪到大腿处，拉出他的老二慢慢地撸着。Chris身体前倾，嘴唇压在Zach的唇上，快速地在Zach的手里抽送着，激烈又潦草地吻着对方，就像永远要不够似的。Chris伸手摸到Zach的拉链，毫无技巧、心急如焚地找着拉扣，猛地拉下。当Chris捉到Zach的老二并快速抽动时，后者的喘息全淹没在Chris的嘴里。这一刻是如此疯狂、迷乱而有满是激情，以至于Zach不得不感谢长久以来的肌肉记忆，因为他此刻大脑仿佛被抽干了，不知该慢些还是该快点——太超过了但有太不满足。

 

Zach稍稍后退，松开Chris的老二，把对方的衬衫拉倒里骨处，然后把两人的身体再次紧紧贴合。Zach捉住Chris依然在撸动的手，快速来了几下。Chris把手抽出来，退稿Zach的衬衫，他的呼吸潮湿、火热，尽数喷在Zach的脖子上。当粗长的手指顺着裂缝摊入Zach的臀中央，滑到双球处，Zach忍不住呻吟起来，他还要更多。

 

Chris的呼吸急促起来，有些粗暴地把Zach压向自己，他的喃喃声都消失在Zach的唇间和二人如舞蹈般的贴合晃动中。

 

“Zach，我，我， Zach”，Chris把脸埋在Zach的脖子里，呻吟里带着哭腔，嘤嘤地融化在Zach火热的肌肤上。

 

Zach把两根湿润的手指探入Chris的内部，在后者的前列腺上快速按压着，几秒种后，Chris高潮了，脖子猛地向后弯出美妙的曲线，双手把Zach赤裸的臀捏得变形。他们缓慢地移动、停下，Zach紧拥住爱人，手指从对方的后颈一直滑到臀部，摩挲着美好的曲线。过了好一会儿，Chris吻了吻 Zach的脖子，然后跪在对方面前。Zach低下头，Chris仰起脸，他们的眼神胶着在一起，Zach确信自己永远也看不腻这个，永远。

 

Zach用自己的顶端摩擦着Chris的双唇，闭上眼，接着Chris张开嘴，把它吞了进去，用力吮吸起来。Zach被纳入这柔软、湿热的口腔，克制地用手抓着自己的大腿，而不是Chris的头发。数道光芒在脑中崩裂，他低声呻吟起来，嘴里不断唤着Chris的名字。Chris稍稍后退，细细地舔舐干净，并在Zach的臀上留下一串轻吻，他站起身，走向洗手槽。Zach转身斜靠在门上，定定地看着对方清理自己。镜中的Chris，眼睛像水晶一样清澈，正在整理自己有些汗湿的发线。现在，除了一些衣服上的褶皱，Chris跟刚出门时一样光彩照人。

 

Zach, 好吧，他猜自己现在看起来一定十分色情，一脸被好好“爱”过的样子。Chris走到他身边，手上拿着一条湿毛巾，擦拭过Zach的小腹后，也清理了自己的。Zach直起身子，调整了一下衬衫，拉上裤子的时候，屁股不由地颤抖了几下。

 

“我都没法儿坐了。你TM都快把我吸干了。” Zach说道，皱着眉检查上衣里面的湿痕。 “要是有干洗店就好了，我都没法掩饰咱俩的…轻狂之举了。”

 

“操，文绉绉的” Chris笑了笑，说道， “咱们应该去五楼，离上次的那一发，已经好久了。”

 

Zach走到镜子前，检查了一下自己的仪表。人们总是觉得在镁光灯之外的Zach太不修边幅，实际上这些凡人只是对他拥有Chris这样的妙人儿充满不赞成和嫉妒。虽然他很想告诉别人“老子刚刚在这里来了一发”，但天性的羞怯让他克制住了。反观Chris，好吧，这个小混蛋就是没羞没臊的，就算被抓现行，他还是会先爽完了再说。


End file.
